The Way I See It
by WanderingWonder
Summary: Even Though Dracula is dead he somehow developed feelings for someone. But when she found out he was a vampire she wanted nothing to do with him. Now she wants him back. But will the love continue or will the love it be lost forever?
1. Default Chapter

_Van Helsing_

_Some Say You're A Murderer_

_Some Say You're A Saint_

_Which Is It?_

_Trying To Rid The World Of Evil_

_But What You Don't Know Is That You Yourself_

_Is Evil_

_The Way I See It_

_You're Not The Saint_

_You're The Murderer_

"We don't need your help!"

Anna sneers at the Great Van Helsing. His head is bigger than his ego. I watch from a near by rooftop. My bright but dull eyes flicker as I sense another presence.

"Oh really?"

Van Helsing points his arrow-shooting thing at Anna and she ducks to revile the vampires attacking. Everyone springs into action and jump to the ground.

Van Helsing shoots like crazy trying to hit his target. After hitting one he turns his weapon to me.

"Who are you?"

He simply asks.

"Now is really not the time!"

I answer. I leap from the ground into the air. Marishka, Aleera, and Verona terrorize villagers.

"Over here!"

I yell to get their attention. They quickly recognize my voice and heed my call.

"Well if it isn't the princess."

Verona hisses. They have that really cool act sent. I land on a roof.

"You've troubled our master long enough!"

She darts toward me. As fast as my reflections in my legs snap into action, I too do the same. I jump over her spinning in the air. Marishka and Aleera attack. Now my powers come in handy. As fast as I can, my hand produces an ice spear. I slash Aleera's side and shortly after Marishka's arm.

They hiss in pain as I land on the ground. Their wounds heal quickly, in a mere second, just as I thought.

"Aleera! Find the girl1 And Marishka quit playing around and go kill Van Helsing. I'll take care of you!"

She glares at me hovering a long time in the air as if planning a strategy.

"Some time this week."

A slick remark escapes my lips. She sneers at me and once again dashes toward me. I ready my grip on my weapon and prepare. She strikes my arm and I, her back. The only thing is I won't heal as nearly as fast as she will. She will heal before my very eyes.

She starts from above again. Dang, She has the advantage. She soars again toward me. I quickly hop into the air. She crashes into the ground but instantly revives and flies after me. We meet in mid air and her claws clash with my ice.

Her talon greet my ice for the last time as at the same time we push forward, sending her sailing through the air and my to the soil.

Again I jump into the sky and we meet. We clash and clang. I turn in the air striking her one last time. This time we go to opposite sides. These actions repeat a few more time before I fall to the dirt and she the sky. I fall to my knees.

She got me good the last time. I clutch my side in pain.

"Not to bad for a half breed."

She laughs. The huge gash on her face covers with skin and it heals. My spear is in very bad shape. No, not even bad. Worse. Let's just say I won't be using it again.

_**Let's See How Marishka Is Treating The Great Van Helsing! **_ "These aren't working Carl!" 

Van Helsing screams.

"Try aiming for her heart!"

Carl screams back throwing him some new ammo for his arrow –shooter. He reloads the gun thingy and fires away. Still the arrows have no affect on her.

"Here, try holy water!"

He tosses him the vile but, being evil and not wanting to die, she catches it and throws t in the town well. She lands on a building and snickers. Van Helsing looks at the church and some water dripping out of a small spout.

"Just maybe but I'll have to move fast."

He thinks to him self.

"Oh, to bad I have to kill you. You are so cute."

She laughs and takes off. Van Helsing scrambles to his feet and dashes for the church. Aleera, being stupid, doesn't notice his plan. She just flies after him. He makes it in just mere seconds.

He drowns the head of the gun in the water. He quickly turns around and fires a round of arrows. Only feet away from him Aleera jerks back and flies back into a roof of a house. The arrows pierce her stomach and pin her.

She shrieks a blood-chilling scream as her body begins to dissolve right before every ones eyes. Her body turns to ash as flakes of her pull away from her. She disintegrates in to a skeleton and her lower jawbone falls off.

_**Now To Anna**_ "Aleera, have I done any thing to upset you in the past life?" 

She tries to apologize.

"You know what you did!"

Aleera yells and backhands Anna to the floor. Aleera leans over her.

"Now, to finish the last of your family."

She bares her sharp teeth. She suddenly stops. The screams from Marishka catch her attention. She too begins to scream and retreats to out side.

_**Now To The Ice Master**_

Verona readies for the final blow and she speeds toward me.

"Take this."

I whisper. I raise my hand in font of me and make an ice barrier. Verona tries to stop but just a little to late. She rams head first into the ice and fall back. The ice shatters at my knees.

Verona prepares to attack again but the blood-curling cry pierces the air. Verona flies off screeching.

_**Van Helsing, Anna, Carl, and Ice Master Lady**_ "Are you okay?" 

The frail and timid Carl kindly asks me.

"Yeah, I fine."

I live. My eyes widen as Van Helsing again points his weapon at me.

"Who are you?"

He repeats his question from before.

"sigh I'm Rose, Rose McCabe."

"So you're the daughter of Roy McCabe."

"Yes."

"But they said you where dead."

"No, I just walked out."

"Why would you give up that perfect life?"

Anna asks.

"Because nothing happened. It was the same thing every day. I my powers are getting much more work and helping more people."

I look p at the sky. It might rain tonight.

Millions of town people surround us and goad us to tell them who the man is.

"He's Van Helsing. Your reputation precedes you. He was the first person to kill a vampire in 100 years."

The towns people cheer and yell.

"I think that earned him a drink."

She smiles and they go inside their homes and about their business.

"Come inside Rose, you need some medicine."

Anna holds out her hand to help me up and I except. We all go in side her house. I get some medical attention from the friar and drift to sleep.

I walk into my room getting ready for the ball. I sit down at my mirror and begin to brush my hair. The sound of the door opening and closing grasps my attention. I lift my head and the mysterious stranger appears in my room.

"Rose."

I smile at him and turn around to continue brushing my hair.

"Will you ever tell me your name?"

I ask running my fingers through my hair.

"If you knew…"

He doesn't finish the sentence. I stand and walk over to him. I stare in to his pitch black eyes. Every time I look at them they seem to engulf me, and force me to be captivated.

"If knew what?"

I ask innocently.

"Never mind."

"Come on tell me! Please!"

I ask giving him the sweetest smile I can muster.

"No."

I sigh and walk back to my dresser. I look myself over in the mirror. I turn to the side and suck my stomach in.

"What?"

I whisper. He, he was just there. I stare at the mirror. I touch the cold glass. I turn around to see if he's there. That's impossible. How can he be standing behind me but not have a reflection. I blink my eyes a few times and stare at him then the mirror again.

He's a vampire! He notices me staring at the mirror and then at him.

"Rose I-"

"Get away from me!"

The words I yell stop him in his tracks. Again he begins to move toward me.

"Please just leave. And never come back."

I tell him. He understands and closes the door behind him.

That explains why I never saw him in daylight hours and he never told me name. That night I didn't go to the ball and I rarely wanted to leave my room. It was so strange because I think I was falling for him and hard.

I snap awake from that terrifying dream. Count Vladislaus Dracula, my love. I should have never left you. My breathing comes to ease as Van Helsing rushes into my room causing the hinges to squeak.

"Are you all right?"

He asks. He looks around for anyone or thing else.

"I'm fine thank you. Go back to bed and get some sleep."

He looks around one last time, his perfectly toned muscles tense. Finally he leaves the room. I lay my head back on my pillow. I'd close my eyes if not in fear of the dream reoccurring.

I was once happy, with him. Darn you Van Helsing! Why must you pursue killing him? He only kills when he eats. Dracula. Please, I wish it didn't have to be this way.

Fresh tear begin streaming down my face. Eventually I cry myself to sleep.


	2. Last One There Is An Rotten Egg

Last One There Is An Rotten Egg

"Watch Out!!!"

Carl tells me as Velkan (now a werewolf) pounces at me. I easily dodge him.

"Thanks."

I praise him. He smiles and I smile back running off to find the others.

Carl's POV 

I better keep up with the others.

I run as fast as I can go in all these robes. My breathing becomes heavy. I pant heavily as I reach the others.

Anna leans over her dying brother. She speaks to him softly and quietly. I stare silently at the terrible scene. I even think Rose's eyes are starting to water.

Anna lets all tears fall as Velkan breathes his last breath. I close my eyes and bow my head in respect. Van Helsing and Rose do the same.

Anna kisses he brother's forehead and closes his eyes. She stands and charges at Van Helsing.

She knocks him into a tree and he grunts.

"You killed him!!!"

She yells at him.

"Now you know why they call me a murderer."

He answers out of breath. I stare in fright and back away from the scene.

Anna's POV 

I gaze at the blod that bathed my fingers. I rip open his shirt. A large gash tears down his chest.

"You've been bitten."

I say stepping back. The whole group stares until Van Helsing pulls his coat over himself.

Van Helsing's POV

"We should get going."

I tell them starting to walk off.

Everyone agrees with me and follows.

Rose's POV

I stay behind for a little while. My mind drifts off to other things. Dracula, it's funny, you've been on my mind all this time.

When we finally meet, what will you say? What will I say?

A Million questions run through my mind.

"Rose."

Calling my name, Carl cuts my thoughts short.

"Yes?"

I ask.

"What the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Is something troubling you?"

He asks politely. We continue walking until I fall in to his arms.

"So tired! Please carry me!"

I laugh after he caches me. I close my eyes and pretend to be famished. I peek open one eye to find that he's blushing.

"Um… Uh…?!"

Is that all he can manage to get out. I jump out of his arms.

"Just kidding! Come on let's catch up with the others."

I kiss him lightly on the check and whisper in his ear.

"Last one there is an rotten egg."

And I take off running leaving Carl in my dust.

A.N.- Did you like it? I hope so. I was wondering is Van his first name and Helsing His last? Or is Van Helsing just all his first name? Cause I thought his name was Gabrielle. Well Review! Happy Holidays!


	3. Meeting Dracula

Dear Readers,

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or Joyous Kwanzaa! And Happy New Year!

The Author,

WanderingWonder

Rose's POV

I rush to Anna and Gabrielle (thanks to the reviews I got everything sorted out!) gasping for oxygen. I reach them and touch their arms. I look behind me to find Carl scurrying after me.

He reaches us and we continue our journey. We walk through the woods silently. No one says a word for miles. Carl decides to start some conversation.

"My feet hurt!"

"Well we have been walking for quite a while."

Gabrielle tells him.

"Well at least the weather is nice."

Carl adds. At that very moment rain pours from the sky. We all glare at him and stand underneath a large tree.

"Well at least we have the canopy of the trees."

Carl you idiot! This moment it begins to rain harder. We all decide just to continue on since Carl has already cursed us.

Anna's POV

The rain is getting me all wet! I push some of my sticking wet hair from my shoulder. Van Helsing looks over and places his hat on my head. I think I look cute with it on (but not as good as he does). I smile at him and we move on.

Rose's POV

I walk through the pouring rain. My cloths cling to my body as raindrops break through the protection of the trees.

The gloomy atmosphere isn't appealing. I sigh as once again thoughts of Dracula consume my mind. I could have been happy, living in a dream where he loved me. I try not to dell on these thoughts for long.

A long low howl strikes the air. All of our eyes dart in different directions. The howl continues and sounds if coming closer. No one says a word, no one breathes. My nose begins to tingle. I blink my eyes hundreds of times to stop it. I can't hold it in any longer. I sneeze.

Everyone looks at me and shhh me. I stand still. I'm as stiff as a board. Warm breathe cascades down my neck. Every hair on my body stands on end. I close my eyes tightly. My throat becomes as dry as sandpaper.

"Stay still."

Van Helsing whispers to me. He aims his crossbow (I finally found out what it was!) at the monster behind me.

The things' breathing becomes more rapid. Gabrielle your crazy. I make a mad dash. I jump over fallen limbs as leaves scrape my cheeks. The monster turned out to be a wolf or coyote.

My legs begin to tire. I pump my legs hard straining my muscles. The wolf is right at my heels. I look back to find that the wolf has gone. The pursuit comes to a stop. I continue run for a little while.

I stop and lean against a tree. Nightfall already. My legs collapse underneath me. Where are the others? I must have lost them in the chase.

My eyes squint into the thick gloomy fog. Three figures walk toward.

"I'm glad you guys found me! I thought I wasn't going to find you!"

I smile and stand up. The smile gets wiped off my face when I realize it's not them. Verona and Aleera emerge from the darkness. I stand in my battle pose ready to knock their heads from their shoulders. Until I see him.

The love I've loved since the beginning of time, Dracula. His black clothing cloaks his body and scrape across the forest floor. I stand in awe and amazement. My attention gets drawn away for a moment. Something wet on my cheek. I move my hand to my face and wipe away a tear.

After I wipe away one another one streamed down, and more followed it. I close my eyes and vigorously try to wipe them all away. When I open my eyes he's right in front of me. He cradles my face in his hand. His thumb caresses my cheek. I smile at him and he returns one.

"Rose! Watch out!"

I turn my head and there's Van Helsing, pointing his crossbow at us. My eyes widen. I tried to tell him to stop but it's to late. He fires a round of arrows. Suddenly I'm thrust up against his Dracula's body. He holds me tightly as he takes the arrows to his back.

Tears again spring from my eyes. But he seems just fine. I forgot, he couldn't be killed. I sigh a sigh of relief. He snaps his fingers and we disappear from sight.

WAAAAAA!!! IT'S BAD!!! Oh well. REVIEW!


	4. A Day With Dracula

Me: Hey! It's me again.

Van Helsing: Oh lord!!!

Me: Grrrrrr!

Van Helsing: Grrrrr!

Me: **lighting flies from eyes**

Van Helsing: **fire flies from eyes**

Carl: Ummmm… let's get on with the fic!

Ann: Let's!

Me: **starts chocking Van Helsing**

A Day With Dracula 

We arrive at his castle. It's enormous. Dracula places an arm around my waist and leads me in. on our way I look behind me. Verona and Aleera glare at me. I smirk and stick my tongue out while pulling down my bottom eyelid.

Little ugly munchkins thingies run around working on a machine. Sparks fly through the air as we walk through. I dodge wires and metal scraps. What a work out, and just to get in.

We finally make it to the quiet part of the castle. Grey is the only thing I see. They sure could use some decorations. A nice yellow would look good or lavender. Ooops, getting off subject. Okay so there I was, in Dracula's castle. Something that twit Anna has been long for her whole life. Not counting baby years.

So there I was, having a good ole' time. When Dracula leads me to a room. He leaves me to myself. This room is freezing. Well, when you're dead you don't need heating. This day just keeps getting better and better. I walk over to a bookcase. I grab down a book.

Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, nice. I dust off the cover and sit down on my bed. I open the cover, pages. 'That's funny, a blank page'. I think to myself. I flip through the pages more. Blank, blank, blank, blank pages continue after another. There are all blank, weird.

I place the book back on the shelf and leave the small prison. I walk down the corridors, my shoes clicking and clacking on the floor. I reach a door, I place my hand on the knob and beginning to turn it, voices stop me.

Small quiet whispers reach my ears. I back track and follow the voices. Low underneath me, Verona and Aleera scheme an evil plan.

"Poison, poison should do the trick!"

Aleera hisses.

"During dinner we could slip some in her food, she eats it and by sunrise she'll be dead."

Verona finishes for her. They snicker in delight.

I hear the whole conversation. All I hear was poison, dinner, and dead. I shrug and walk off. They're just jealous. As I always say, don't hate the player, hate the game.

I turn on the balls of my feet and wander back to my room. I open the door to find Dracula right there. It seems he was just about to open the door too. (A.N.- I hate when that happens! I get so scared!)

"Rose, there you are."

He was looking for me, oh goody. He links my arm with his and we're off to dinner. (The best part of the day! Yay!) We head down to the dining hall.

He pulls out the seat and I sit down. 'Well he's defiantly and gentleman.' I think to myself smiling. 'What to eat!' Food sits in front of me. I take my fork in my hand. I take some mash potatoes and place it near my mouth. I prepare to eat it when my memory jogs.

ALTERNATE PARAGRAPGH

He pulls out the seat and I sit down. 'Well he's defiantly and gentleman.' I think to myself smiling. 'What to eat!' Food sits in front of me. I take my fork in my hand and stab him in the hand causing him to bleed all over his food, yet he continues to eat. (A.N.- Something my sis did to annoy me! )

The end of that 

Poison, dinner, and die. These three words run through my mind. I'm such a ditz! How come I did realize that earlier! I snicker and put down my fork.

"Actually, I'm not hungry at the moment."

Even though I was starving, I didn't feel like dieing yet. I excused myself from the table and left to my room. A moment later Dracula followed.

I was sitting on my bed when he came and sat next to me. I smiled at him when he began to kiss me. His lips softly caress mine. I hade drifted to heaven for mere seconds.

His arms warp around my waist and mine around his neck. He licks my bottom lip wanting access. I grant him his wish as his tongue explores every inch of my mouth.

I moan as his hands begin to roam my body. He reaches his hand under my shirt and pulls it off. I shiver as the cold air grazes my skin. His lips depart from mine and move to my neck.

He kisses his way down my neck and back up again. Small whimpers escape my lips as his cold ones touch me. After he gives my neck treatment he kisses me again. I take off his robes as he finishes with my clothing. He lays me on my back and looks me in the eyes.

"This will hurt."

I smile up at him and whisper in his ear, "Be gentle."

He takes two fingers and enters them in my virgin entrance. I moan and move over him. It stings a little. After preparing me he begins to enter.

He starts slowly letting me adjust to his size. He started to thrust slowly and then speed up. My hips rocked at every thrust. I moaned his name at my release. A few thrusts later he too came.

He collapsed on me and soon rolled off. He warped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled to my self. This was the best day I had with Dracula.

Me: Yay! I finished!

Van Helsing: 'Bout Time! You had all your reviewers waiting for forever!

Me: …… Sorry

Rose: Well at least I had fun!

Aleera: Easy for you to say.

Verona: Grrrrrrr her!

Dracula: I too had fun

Me: Hey! Does any one care about me?!

Anna: I wasn't even in the chapter!

Van Helsing: Nether was I!

Me: Hello! I'm over here!

Anna: I would have rather been in the chapter and not have had fun then not be in at all!

Van Helsing: I totally agree.

Me: **Looks at Carl** Are you gonna complain too?!

Carl: Nope, Just review!

Me: What he said!


	5. Untitiled

Me: I hoped ya'll liked my lemon! It wasn't that good though.

Van Helsing: Got that right! I wasn't even in the chapter!

Anna: Yeah! Me neither!

Rose: Well, I had fun **smiles remembering it**.

Me: PLEASE DON'T START THAT AGAIN!

Carl: Sorry it took so long for her to update. She was caught up in all her schoolwork & all that other stuff. Now we begin.

Kenshin: That we do!

Me: 0.0; Okay…

Title

I wake up freezing my butt off. I warp the covers tightly around myself. I shiver, where's Dracula? I was so warm last night, but now I'm cold. We probably made love to the break on dawn. I can remember all the details. I close my eyes lightly. I wonder how the others are doing.

Van Helsing's POV

'Where is that wicked tease! Always playing her stupid games!' I think as I search behind the underbrush of the forest. "Oh Rose! Come out, come out, were ever you are!" I sing. I snicker to my self, boy I kill myself!

(A.N.- That's just like Hide & Seek! That movie was freaky! ) "Who are you talking to?" I quickly turned to see Anna. Busted and talking to myself! "Oh no one I was just singing a song!" I lie. Good thing she shrugs it off cause that was a horrible lie.

I follow her as we continue to search. She must have felt my eyes upon her. She hugged her jacket closer to her self. I turned my attention away. Even though it killed me. My breathing became labored. We must find Dracula, and fast.

Rose's POV

I sat up stretching, covering my mouth as I yawned lazily. "Where are my clothes?" I questioned myself aloud. The words bounced off the walls throwing themselves back at me. I smiled. "HELLO!" I screamed. "HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!" They echoed shouting back.

I stood up from bed letting my naked body greet the coldness. I quickly hunted down my clothes. I walked all across the room looking for the scattered articles.

After locating them I dressed. Opening the large heavy door, I peeked outside. No one. I then think about the others.

'Oh Carl! I'm so sorry! Leading him on like that! He'll be heart broken.' I worry. I step into the hall and begin to pace. 'God! I screw everything up!' My inner self mentally slaps me. I stop pacing and stare blankly in a mirror hanging in the hallway.

"You've got to get a grip on your self!" My other half scolds me. "Just tell him the truth!"

"Easier said then done." I tell my refection,

"Just say that you love some one else."

I shook my head. "I can't do that!"

"Why?" The reflection asked. "You afraid?"

I gritted my teeth at the little bastard. "No!"

"'Cause he'll hate you I presume?"

"Yes! That's exactly why!"

My mirror image pondered a moment.

"Well whatever ya do, let him down easy."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Until next time." I nodded again as my reflection turned back to the normal black haired; blue eyed Rose that doesn't talk. I fan myself with my hands. 'Okay.' I write a quick note tacking it to my door and leave the castle. Unfortunately I had to see the ugly the munchkin things again.

Anna's POV

The rain stops. I hold my hand out just to be sure. Yup! I then move my eyes upward. I can see the hat. I glance back at Gabrielle. "He doesn't need it." I muttered to myself.

Rose's POV

I came to a fork in the road. I looked to the left. A rainbow hung in the sky and the plants flourished. The sun shone bright and the birds sang. I looked to the right. It was dark; no light lit anything. The trees lie there half dead and leafless; barely hang on to life. The howl of wolfs echoed throughout the silent emptiness.

I looked to the left again, then to the right. I conjured up an ice sword and went to the right. It seems they'd get suck in a bad situation.

I totted down the dark pathway. I practically flinched at every sound. 'I hope I'll find them soon.' I thought.

Carl's POV

"Anna!" I cried. Damn my foolishness! I lost them. I leant against a tree. I sat down, waiting for something to happen. Next, I saw a figure emerging from the thick fog. Condensation could be a 'B' sometimes.

I silhouette's hair blew in the small breeze as well as her dress. I swallowed hard, afraid of what might become of me. Then she came into view.

"Rose!" I asked unsure if my eyes had tricked me.

Rose's POV

"Carl! Is that you!" I asked squinting into the darkness. My eye's finally adjusting to the dim light.

"It is you!" I squeaked with over joy. I briskly walked over to him.

"I so glad I found you!"

"And I you." He simply said.

"Where are Anna & Gabrielle?"

"I'm not sure, I lost them when we started looking for you."

I pondered a moment. Then, the obvious came to mind.

"Let's search for them, but this time together. Don't want to get lost again."

I told him. He nodded standing. We started the search quietly, even though I had plenty to say.

'Why can't I just tell him!' My mind screamed. 'Why can't I just tell him that I love Dracula? That I fell in love with the devil? I fell in love with the worlds enemy…' I looked over at Carl from the corner of my eye. 'He looks so… Happy? But why?' I looked away. Consumed in my thoughts he noticed I wasn't paying attention. He scooted closer towards me then took my hand in his.

'What the?' I began to question inside my head. I then looked down to see his fingers intertwined with mine. A blush crept across my cheeks as I turned away.

The whole trip was silent until we found Anna and Gabrielle.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Van practically yelled at me.

"Sorry Dad, I'll never sneak out again…" I said giggling lightly. Van glared at me.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

He seemed to grow angrier as the present became the past. I shrugged it off.

"I don't have to answer to you. Not as long as I have my own life. By the way, how has yours been!"

I asked sweetly changing the subject. Dad grumbled.

"Back to our journey."

'Come on! We've been searching for hours!'

My metal self screamed, though it had really only been minutes. I quickly cleared my thoughts of this. I shielded my eyes from my hair as a soft wind tussled it. I smiled to myself as my lover crossed my mind.

"What's this…?"

Gabrielle's voice reached my ears. My gaze went up to see what the matter was.

'A mirror?'

I asked myself. Tim seemed stop so we could ponder, just for a moment.

"Who puts a mirror in the middle of a forest?"

"My thought's exactly Carl." Anna mentioned.

Van Hellsing placed two fingers upon the glass, gliding them across. But he found this action sorta difficult. He pulled back his fingers, as they seemed suck. He looked at his fingers and then back at the mirror. He tried it again this, only succeeding to put his arm all the way through. Soon he stepped through all the way.

"He's gone…!"

Anna said. Carl and I nodded that we too had witnessed it. I looked at Anna, then at Carl. Carl looked at me, then at Anna. Anna looked at Carl, and then looked at me.

"Ladies first!"

Carl announced cheerfully. Anna and I simply glared.

"I'll go."

Anna said just before she stepped through. As soon as she left, Carl took my hand once again.

"Ready!"

I nodded to answer his question.

Van's POV

I shivered lightly as I entered the new world. I looked at my nose as a snow flake landed on it. It quickly melted against my body heat. I awaited the others to follow. Anna soon emerged from the other side.

"It's cold."

Anna quickly noticed. Van nodded smiling.

"It's cold!"

Rose stated coming through with Carl at her side. And, hey wait a second! Are they holding hands! I narrowed my eyes. 'I should keep watch on those two…'

Carl's POV

"There it is!"

Anna told us from a short ways away. My vision jolted up, the rest of us running over. There in the distance stood a castle. Darkness it's self always seemed to reside there.

"Everyone ready?"

Van spoke in a low tone. I gulped hard swallowing my fears.

"Let's go."

Me: OHHH! I LEFT IT WITH A CLIFFE! **Dances around** I tried to make it longer since I haven't updated in a long, long while. Don't worry. I will have more Anna and Van in the next chappie. Lots, lots more.

As for Carl and Rose, I don't really know how to get that spark burning bigger. Well thanks to all the reviews and readers. Even if you didn't review thanks for checking it out. As for me? Well I'm out!

WanderingWonder


End file.
